


Sing Me To Sleep

by starliteyes



Category: NCT
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Prince!Mark, Princes, servant!donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starliteyes/pseuds/starliteyes
Summary: prince minhyung can't fall asleep one night so he called for a servant to change his sheets. donghyuck woke up and changed the prince's mattress covers and prince minhyung asked for him to stay with him until he fall asleep. the next few nights, prince minhyung finds himself wanting to be with the servant boy.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Sing Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> my first time posting a work here, hehe. lower case intended!

leaves hum from the trees with the cold night breeze and the moon is up, high and silent. its light beams on cobblestone castle walls, grass and finely paved roads. soft neighs of horses from barns. and light snores of blacksmiths’ children in their sleep as their mothers have them tucked between rugged blankets and cold, hard beds.

contrary with how people dwell outside the palace and what the royals are sharing—the king is dozing on his chair with a book laying on his stomach, the queen is fast asleep under beige satin blankets. however, minhyung, their only child and the crown prince of the kingdom, is shifting non-stop on his chamber bed. it’s already a couple of hours past midnight and sleepiness can’t seem to find its way to the lad.

desperate, he pulls himself up to tug on a silver rod that is attached to a long rope, stretched from his room down to where only trusted servants are staying. a bell chimes through the darkness.

minhyung frustratedly sits on his warm, cotton mattress, a sigh leaving him and his eyes are heavy but he just can’t fall into slumber. he had a long discussion with his father earlier in front of their dining table, about the possible conflicts their kingdom might face in the next few years. maybe this is what’s keeping him at wake and minhyung heaves another sigh.

minhyung holds the solid rod on his palm and was about to pull it again, “where on earth—“

there’s a knock on his wooden doors, arched metals laid beautifully on it.

“thank goodness,” the lad glances up before speaking again, “come in.”

there’s a small, hesitant gap between the doors for a short moment and one of the servants steps in. candle placed on a tin lamp, the flames danced with the servant’s shadow printed on the hallways. “what can i do for you, your highness?” his head is low as he speaks.

“can you, uhm, change my sheets?” minhyung is surprised with his own tone. despite his frustration for not being able to sleep in this late hour, there’s a tint of guilt in his chest as the familiar boy in front of him looked like he just got out of his own bed. the prince stood up on his feet to give way. “i can’t sleep.”

head still low, the servant took a step back. “i’ll get you some fresh sheets, your highness.”

“there are a few on my wardrobe cabinet,” minhyung says, his head tilting to the direction of a tall, wooden closet. “you don’t have to go back there.”

the boy didn’t responded for a while but he walked closer to a rack where he placed his lamp before proceeding to where the furniture is located. he opens it carefully and his eyes searched for new mattress covers. the servant squats down and reaches for one when he found them, standing up before he could proceed on changing the prince’s bedsheet.

there’s silence in the air, thick and deafening. sounds of soft ruffling can be heard as the boy moves on top of minhyung’s bed. minhyung finds himself watching the other, and he clears his throat in attempt to break the long quietness.

“is there anything else you need, my lord?” the boy is now hugging the used sheets against his chest, and he’s a few feet away from the prince.

minhyung can’t find his words, and he knows that he can’t decide what else he needs, except—

“stay here.”

the boy is unsteady on his feet, his gaze rising from the floor to minhyung’s eyes and he swore he saw it shining oh so beautifully through the dim of the room that his heart got stucked on his throat. “i am sorry, i think i—“

“you heard me. stay here, please?”

minhyung do not even know what he meant at this point and he’s walking closer to the servant, taking the cotton and dropping it to the side of his diamond sprinkled chamber bed. he is like moving on his own and without thinking when lays down on the bed. “sing for me.”

the boy couldn’t believe what’s happening and what he is hearing. he blinks as he stares down at the floor again and his palms are sweaty on his sides. “your highness, i apologize but i don’t sing.”

minhyung who is tucked underneath his velvet blankets, closed his eyes. a small yet playful smile carved on his plump lips and the boy have to stop himself from looking. he’s a prince, he doesn’t have the right to even lay his eyes on him.

“impossible, everyone can sing.” minhyung opens his eyes to look at the flustered boy. “it’s just a matter of their abilities and talents if they are good or not.”

the boy gripped on his rugged trousers as he took a deep breath. he knows that he doesn’t have a choice but to do what his majesty say. he kneels down on the floral designed carpet and he clears his dry throat.

minhyung shifts on his side to face the other lad, tapping on the edge of his bed and he watches as the boy leans in to rest his elbows and arms on the mattress. he closes his eyes and minhyung watched again, anticipating until the servant started to hum. his room is suddenly filled with the boy’s melody and it looked like he was born to sing. minhyung closes his eyes and felt like his bed is rocking slowly, cradling him up to his dreams.

the boy opens his eyes in the middle of his mother’s lullaby that he had on his head for years, and now, he’s singing it to someone—not just an ordinary someone but the crown prince, the soon to be ruler of the kingdom. he stopped.

“why did you stop?” the boy’s heartbeat is now on his ears and he felt heat crawling on his cheeks when he heard the prince’s voice, sleepy and gentle, it sounded like vulnerability in his ears. “continue.”

“i’m sorry, your highness—“

“and can you please stop apologizing?” the prince is now looking at him again, and there is something in his orbs that the servant could not figure out. pity? concern? disgust? he could not really tell. “there is nothing you should apologize about. and loosen up, i don’t like it that you are tensed up around me.”

“but you are royal, your highness. you have the highest of my respect and my worth can be easily crashed on your fingertips.” the boy said, his eyes fixed on his own fingers but the prince is still looking at him.

“that is not completely true,” minhyung breathes and he slowly reaches for the servant’s hand. the boy flinches on his touch.

“what are you doing, your highness?” terrified, the boy wants to back away but the prince’s smile stopped him. it grew wide and it’s warm and comforting that he didn’t move an inch.

“it is alright, drop the formalities. the queen and king are not around. you can call me by my name.” minhyung says softly and he holds his hand on his palm. he wanted to see how calloused it is because it’s sweaty and cold, rough against his fingertips. minhyung finds himself in wonder, searching for the number of years that this boy spent working for his dear life and survival. “call me minhyung.”

“minhyung.” the boy’s voice is soft and his name tastes like danger in his mouth but he thinks he would want to stop saying it. it felt safe. “is it really alright?”

“yes,” minhyung mumbles and he sighs. “it must be lonely and hard?” he found concern on his own tone, and he couldn’t help but blink, his eyes becoming watery. minhyung wonders if it’s because he forgot that he needed to blink or because he is genuinely worried about the boy. so odd of him.

“it is.” the boy releases a soft chuckle, a smile stretching his mouth and it revealed his pearly white teeth. minhyung thanked the bed in his head for holding him steady, he could have felt weak on his knees. “i have been serving in exchange for my mother’s labor. she is sick and can’t work anymore.”

the boy felt sting on his chest and there are tears on his throat, sour and painful. minhyung’s gaze fell down to their hands, he is still holding his. “i am sorry to hear that news.”

“thank you, your highn—minhyung.” another chuckle left the servant’s lips and the prince wonders how strong this boy could be, talking about his hardships and pain but with a warm smile on his face. “she is a tough woman. and it’s her song that i just sang.”

“really?” minhyung rubs his thumb on the back of the servant’s hand, “i could not remember my mother singing to me, even just staying with me in my bed.” the boy put his other palm underneath minhyung’s hand, holding it tenderly with his both. minhyung felt this unfamiliar yet soothing feeling in his chest.

“now, i could not even think of her at times like this.” minhyung gives his hand a soft squeeze, a gentle smile is still evident on his lips as he continue to stare at the boy in front of him. he guides the hand that he’s holding to his hair and the servant felt his heart violently thumping inside his ribcage. “it feels good to have someone sing for me.”

“minhyung,” the boy, albeit hesitant and shaky, brushes his fingertips on the prince’s locks. his other hand is held by the same palm—the prince is holding him again.

“sing for me again, please. i need my sleep.” minhyung closes his eyes again and the servant continues to play, caress and massage the royal’s hair with his fingers, complying to what he’s been told and he felt at ease this time around. he starts the lullaby, hitting every note and mumbling every syllable of the song of his mother.

“what is your name?”

the boy didn’t stop singing and he answered his question along with the melody that he’s singing, “—donghyuck.”

minhyung’s smile grew wider, “donghyuck,” he repeats his name, his eyes still closed. “i really like your voice.”

donghyuck stopped singing when he heard light snores and breathing from the prince, the hold of his hand on his own is loose and he took his time staring at the peacefulness of minhyung’s face. slowly, he got up to his feet before tugging on the dark oceanic blue velvet blanket above the prince’s shoulder. he walked away silently from the bed, reached for the bedsheet laying on the floor and took his lamp on his other hand. donghyuck closes the high wooden doors carefully before walking through the dark alley.

-

the next night, minhyung deals with the same problem. he couldn’t sleep and the rustling of leaves outside his window is intense, the sky is mackerel, dark and heavy. everyone in the kingdom settled down with the night that is sitting on the atmosphere.

he reaches for the silver rod and pulls it, feeling guilty and irritated at the same time. he hoped that donghyuck would appear on his door frame again—as if donghyuck really left his mind the whole day. he didn’t.

minhyung buries his face on the fabrics of his pillowcases, his hair going on different directions. there was a knock on his door and he lifts his head up to look at the figure that walked in. “donghyuck,”

“is everything all right, your highness?” donghyuck asked in between gasps, a black, wet cloak is hanging on his shoulders and the same tin lamp is on his hand. “do you need anything?”

minhyung lays on his back, his eyes fixed on donghyuck who’s putting his lamp to the side of the door before rushing to the corner of the room. he quickly shuts the glass windows as the shower of rain turned into a heavy pour, the carpets are partially wet with it.

“i am truly sorry for calling you again at this late hour,” minhyung heaves a sigh, “i just—i just can’t sleep again.”

donghyuck’s expression softened from a concerned one and he untangles the string of his cloak, placing it beside the lamp. he closed the doors quietly before facing the prince, a reassuring smile can be seen on his face. “i was worried that you might be in danger.”

“you were?”

“yes.” donghyuck walked closer to the bed, to the same spot where he was last night, his arms and elbows resting on the mattress again, just like how it was that same night. “do you want me to sing for you again?”

“as much as i want to,” minhyung turns his head to look at donghyuck and his heart went to his stomach when he saw how dazzling his lush eyelashes and thin brows looked like in front of him despite having droplets of rain on them. donghyuck’s hair is drenched on its ends and it lays messily on his forehead but it looked perfect for minhyung. “the rain is loud.”

donghyuck nods his head before resting his chin on his hand, his fingers fondling on the bed. “you are right, your highness. but did you slept well last night?”

“yes, i did. surprisingly, i dreamt about something. it’s been a long while.” the prince’s response made donghyuck smile widely.

“what did you dreamt about, your majesty?” donghyuck tilts head to the side and there’s excitement on his voice.

“i forgot exactly what it is about, sadly.” minhyung has a smile on his own lips and they both know it was a lie. “come here.” he adjusts himself to give space beside him and he taps on the mattress.

“you want me to..?” donghyuck blinks, confused. droplets of rain kissed his cheeks but it is warm and flushed. he closed his eyes and before he could realize what’s happening, he’s tucked underneath the shining, velvety blankets and sheets—in between minhyung’s arms. he is in the prince’s embrace and the boy’s heart is crazy inside his chest.

“minhyung—your highness, what if someone walks in?” donghyuck felt like he wanted to slap his own mouth with what he said. “what i mean is, is this alright? i might be staining your sheets.”

minhyung laughs softly against donghyuck’s hair and he lets his face sink on the prince’s chest, his soft tunic is plump on his skin. “it is, worry not because the palace soldiers only roams around at this time. just hide under the blankets so you won’t be seen.”

“no—“ donghyuck struggles to get away from minhyung’s arms and the prince lets out another laugh.

“i am only playing around, calm down.” the prince says, his palm rubbing donghyuck’s back through his rugged sleepwear, holes on the seamless fabric. “i just want to see you smile.”

the corners of donghyuck’s mouth are tugged into a wide smile and he looks up at the prince, facing him and he wished that he won’t notice the blushing of his cheeks. candle lights illuminate the room and they are casted in the shadows, engulfed with familiar silence. “i still could not believe this, your highness.”

“believe what?” minhyung moves his hand to push the wet strands of hair off donghyuck’s forehead.

“this—i always thought you were a snob.”

“pardon? did you just called me a snob?”

“i mean, it was an impression.” the both of them laughed and there’s silence again. minhyung’s hug tightens around donghyuck and he draws small, invisible circles on the prince’s back. “i was not just expecting that you will talk to me the way you did last night.”

“mhm, and?” minhyung felt his lids getting heavy at the sound of the boy’s voice so he lets his eyes closed, breathing slowly.

“i feel beyond flattered that the crown prince asked for my name,” donghyuck said, his eyes are on minhyung’s neck and he does not have the face to tell the other lad. “and i am going to be completely honest—i was thinking of you while i served at the kitchen, while i helped with drying the glasses and utensils, while i sweep the floors of the solar room. you were on my mind, it felt like i got myself a new friend.”

“and i am glad that i woke up when you rang the bell, your highness. it was worth waking up to.” donghyuck’s voice wavers as he talks and he thanked the rain for being loud and he could not hear himself saying all those things. he knows that he should not be saying that—or feeling that way.

silence would hang uncomfortably between them if it weren’t because of the drops of rain on the glass windows of the room. minhyung didn’t respond and donghyuck felt dumb because the prince is already asleep. donghyuck chuckles softly in relief. he rests his head on minhyung’s chest for a while before freeing himself from his arms. he made his way out of his room quietly again, after making sure that the prince is sleeping soundly.

-  
familiar sound of the bell and donghyuck is awake on his spot. the other servants are snoring above one another because there are no beds for them. donghyuck stood up carefully after seeing the bell from minhyung’s rod is swinging, chiming faintly. he lights his lamp and walks through the dimness of the alleys, fire from torches that are pinned on cobbled walls cast light upon him. the young servant knocks on the door and it echoed through the empty hallways.

he was about to push the doors open but it was pulled back by minhyung who is waiting for him and the prince pulls donghyuck with him. minhyung closes the door and walks through the dull lighten path, his hand on the servant’s wrist.

“wait—“

“shh,” minhyung faces him and he lifts the lamp up close to their faces and donghyuck stared at the prince eyes. “let me take you somewhere.”

minhyung’s smile reflected on donghyuck’s face and they are quietly jogging through the hallways, both on their sleepwears. there are no one at this time, as usual and their steps echoes softly back at them. guards and other members of the kingdom’s administration and household are floating freely on their own dreams.

donghyuck already imagined running through the alleys like this, unsecured but free. minhyung has the lamp on his hand and he didn’t realized that he actually took it from his grip as he was too busy admiring the other’s face. they reached the great hall and minhyung pushes the high doors wide open—this is where most of the events, tournaments and balls are held. marble swirled on chambers and pillars, painted with gold and white, the faint aroma of flowers and wine from the event earlier is still in there.

both of them are breathless, panting and chuckling after they closed heavy pieces of wood behind them. donghyuck walked across the large room and as far as he walks, the hall is being brighter bit by bit as minhyung lights the candles on their elegant, bent metal holders. donghyuck reaches for the thick satin curtains and pulled them to each sides of the big and tall window. the glass are dripping with the rain water and the lanterns from posts that bordered the asphalt pavements beamed the great hall. the rain is pouring a bit lighter now and donghyuck heaved a sigh when he turned to face minhyung who is standing at the center of the wide, shiny marble floor.

“you are full of surprises, your highness. you’ve been surprising me since the day we met.” donghyuck could hear his heart on his ears when he walked closer to the prince who have his left arm behind him. “what are we doing here, anyway—“

“may i have this dance?” minhyung asked with a smile, his right palm facing upwards as he waits for donghyuck’s reply. the boy is shocked, his cheeks red and burning, and if it wasn’t for the faint orange light from the candles, beam from the lanterns outside and flickers of glitter from the lamp on the floor, it will be really obvious.

donghyuck looks down at his clothes, torn and full of small holes and messed up fibers. he frowns and met eyes with the prince. “i don’t look decent.”

“and? i don’t look decent either.” minhyung glances down at his tunic, his smile not leaving his face. “it’s rude to keep the crown prince waiting.”

donghyuck rolled his eyes and they both laughed. he walked closer to minhyung, placing his palm on top of his and the prince pulled him close. minhyung’s left hand finds donghyuck’s waist and the servant boy’s hand rests on the prince’s shoulder. and they stepped forward, sideward, backward and they glided across the marbled floors.

minhyung’s gaze never left donghyuck’s eyes as they dance elegantly in the absence of music. it’s like the rhythm is on their heads, playing synchronously and only the both of them could hear it. donghyuck’s heart comes up to his throat, the more he share this dance with the crown prince. he can’t read what’s on minhyung’s mind but he’s sure as hell that he is melting on the way he looked at him.

“you want to know what i’ve dreamt about?” minhyung asked after spinning donghyuck around, catching him in his arms before dipping him carefully, head suspended a couple of feet off the ground. their faces a few inches away from one another.

“what—what is it?” donghyuck stutters and his palm holds on minhyung’s nape to support himself, afraid that he might fall. ‘what a shame because i already did,’ donghyuck thought.

“you.”

“me?”

minhyung pulls donghyuck up and they never took their eyes off each other, the air between them became heavier and thicker. “i did not forgot my dream. it was you, i was with you. how could i ever forget that?”

“your highness—“

“minhyung,” the prince corrected as they continue to dance. the night isn’t getting any younger and the rain is waving goodbye, faint sounds of raindrops ticking on the glassed windows. “i told you to call me minhyung, didn’t i?”

“you did,” donghyuck was the one to break their eye contact and their dance finally comes to a slower pace, fading and fading until they’re just swaying on their soles and toes.

“and i told you that i like your voice.” minhyung is still looking at donghyuck and he guides his hand up to his other shoulder, his palm moving up to his cheek. “i wasn’t lying and i heard what you said last night.”

donghyuck searched for his eyes and sincerity is the only thing he saw on minhyung’s orbs, his heart is now on his stomach. “you did?”

“mhm.”

“you’re evil, minhyung.”

“i feel the same,” minhyung lets out a soft chuckle, his hand moved from donghyuck’s face to his waist and gently pulled his body closer to him. “i was thinking of you, too. not only after that night, even on days before that.”

“what?”

“we’re on the same castle, donghyuck.” a soft and tender smile is plastered on the prince’s lips. “i saw you at the garden while you were watering the plants, i saw you holding multiple silver trays on your hand and head, i saw you swiping the floors of this very hall. i already saw you long before that night and i have always wanted to know your name.”

“minhyung, don’t do this.”

“why? that is the truth. you are hardworking and strong, and you feel so bright and warm—at first i thought you came out of the sun.” minhyung presses his lips on donghyuck’s forehead, “you are the most beautiful person i have ever laid my eyes upon, donghyuck.”

donghyuck’s eyes water in delight and he could not look away anymore now, just simple compliments, words of appreciation from someone are already enough for him to feel like he mattered. minhyung’s both palms cupped donghyuck’s cheeks, his eyes closing and donghyuck watched him move closer and closer. the servant boy places his both hands on the prince’s waist, pressing his body against his even more and he couldn’t feel satisfaction simply by this. donghyuck lets his eyes shut close, his heartbeat getting faster than before when he felt the prince’s breath against his cheek—

there were footsteps growing louder and louder, and both of their heads turned to the direction of the tall, wooden door.


End file.
